Fandom Story
by Emperor Void
Summary: Link was always Lincoln's favorite toy, but what happens when he gets a new toy that might be better than Link?
1. Fandom Story

We open on the bedroom of a child. The walls are sky blue with clouds on it. Around the floor were cardboard boxes that were drawn on and arranged to look like houses. Another one in the center of the room was bigger and had extra bits on it to look like a castle.

On the side of the castle was a piece of paper drawn to look like a wanted poster. It had an image of a duck with black feathers, an orange beak, and 1 eye. Near it was the words, "Wanted! Dead or Alive."

Then, a boy's hand made a toy duck appear in front of it. It looked just like the one in the poster except it had 2 eyes. It also had a bow and arrow in its hand. "Alright! This castle is under siege!" The boy made the toy say, "So don't anybody move!"

The hand moved the duck towards some other toys, including a blonde princess looking figure, and he said, "Now hand over the riches!" The boy's other hand made a red crab piggy bank come up. It wore a blue shirt and purple pants. The hand shook it, causing some coins to fall out. "Ah! I'm rich! I'm rich!" He said as he made the duck kiss the coins.

"I highly advise that you stop this, duck!" The princess exclaimed, causing the duck to reply, "You better shut up, toots! That is, unless you want your pet being run over." It then revealed a toy track with a short, red baby dragon toy. "No! Not Volvagia! Someone stop him!" The princess said.

Suddenly, the boy's hand made another toy appear on the bed. It was a blode young man wearing a green tunic and hat, white pants, and brown boots. In his hand, held a sword with a purple handle. The hand then pulled a pull string on the toy's back, causing it to say, "Surrender in the name of Hyrule!"

"Oh great! It's Link!" The duck exclaimed. "I'm here to put an end to this, One Eyed Daffy!" Link said. As the hand poked out one of the duck's eyes, Daffy shouted, "What?! Well, looks like I wasted money on a glass eye!"

"So, are you gonna come quietly?" Link said as he pointed his sword at Daffy, who simply replied, "Ha! You won't be laying a finger on this duck! I just happened to have brought my henchman, who by the way has a built-in force field!" The boy then pulled out an orange toy with a green hat and a slinky part in the middle of its body.

Link then said, "That's funny, because I brought my skeleton aly, who can penetrate force fields!" The hand then brought out a tall and lanky sleleton figure with an armor looking outfit. It was also holding a bone like a sword.

"What?! How did you get him as a partner?!" Daffy exclaimed. "He wanted to join the Royal Guard of Hyrule." The green wearing hero replied. The skeleton then attacked the orange toy with a bone and knocked it away. After doing so, Link pointed the sword at Daffy's neck, who said, "You're despicable."

The hand then moved the princess to Daffy and said, "For your treason, you, One Eyed Daffy, will be sentenced to 15 years in the dungeon." The boy then moved the black duck to a crib with a sign that read, "Dungeon." He was then grabbed by a smaller hand.

The hand that grabbed Daffy belonged to a baby that wore only a diaper and had a single tuft of blonde hair. This was Lily Loud. She then started sucking on the duck toy and banging him on the bars of the crib.

As the pieces of Daffy fell on the floor, the boy grabbed Link off it. He sheathed Link's sword in the scabbard on his waist, looked at him, and smiled. This boy wore an orange polo, a pair of jeans, and had white hair. He was Lincoln Loud.

"Looks like you saved the day again, Link!" Lincoln said as he pulled the pull string. "You are my best aly!" Link's voice box said.

Lincoln put Link on a remote controlled race car with a lightning bolt and a 95 on it. He then went to the boxes and turned them around to reveal pictures of different monsters. "Come on! We got some demons to take care of!" Lincoln said as he grabbed the remote.

He then rammed the race car into the boxes, sending them under the bed and crib and clearing the floor. Lincoln then grabbed Link and left the room.

As Lincoln got to the stairs, he put Link on the railing and ran down himself. Link then reached the end and Lincoln caught him. He then entered the living room, placed Link on a couch, and walked over to another part of the room.

At that part, his mother was setting up some streamers and a banner that said, "Happy Birthday Lincoln!" As she saw her son coming, she looked at him and said, "So, what do you think?" "Oh, this looks great, Mom!" Lincoln said with a grin, "Do you think we can leave this up till we move?"

"Sure, we could leave it up!" She said while rustling his hair, "Now go get Lily, your friends are gonna be here any minute." Lincoln nodded, grabbed Link off the couch, and said, "It's party time, Link!"

He then ran back upstairs and entered his room. Lily was still playing with Daffy. "Hey Lily!" The white haired boy said as came in. He pulled Link's pull string and put him on the bed while he said, "Darkness poisons this land!"

"Ready to head down, Lily?" He asked her. The blonde baby dropped Daffy and replied with, "Poo poo!" Lincoln then grabbed her from the crib and left out the door while saying, "See you later, Link!"

After the door closed, Link suddenly started moving on his own. He place a hand to his forhead and said, "Oh my goddesses, the party's today?" He looked around the room and said, "Alright! The coast is clear, everyone!" All the toys in the room then started to move.

"Ages 3 and up! It's on my box! Ages 3 and up!" Daffy shouted as he picked up his pieces, "What do I look like? A rattle?" As the crab piggy bank put the coins back inside him, Daffy came over with some parts of him mixed up and said, "Hey, Mr. Krabs! Look, I'm Picasso!"

He looked at the duck, unamused, and said, "I don't get it." As Mr. Krabs walked away, Daffy shouted back, "Uncultured crustacean!" He looked over and said, "What are you looking at, you fungus?" He then walked past a Toad toy, who shrugged.

As the toys moved around the room, Link went over to the nightstand, where a fox figure was, and said to him, "Hey Fox. Have you seen Wander?" "Nope, haven't seen him." Fox replied. "Okay thanks." Link said as he got off the bed.

"Hey Wander! Where are you?" He asked. "Right here, Link!" A voice from under the bed said. Out from under the bed came the orange toy along with a checkerboard. "I'm red this time." He said. "Actually Wander-" Link started, but was then cut off by Wander saying, "Well alright. You can be red if you want."

"Not now Wander." Link said to him, "I have some bad news and-" "Bad news?!" Wander exclaimed, causing all the other toys in the room to look at him. Link sighed and said, "Just gather everyone up for a staff meeting. And be happy." "Gotcha." Wander replied. Link shouted, "Be happy!" Wander then started laughing.

"Staff meeting everybody!" Link shouted as he passed a toy worm and robot, "Bender. Bull Worm. Podium duty." The Bull Worm tried to slither under the bed, but Bender grabbed him and said, "Oh no you don't!" As Link passed an etch-n-sketch, he and it stopped and he said, "Draw!" They turned around and the sketch quickly drew a sword.

Link, who cletched his chest pretending to be in pain, said, "You got me again! Etch, you've been working on that draw! Fastest knobs in the land." He then walked away as Wander yelled at everyone, "We got a staff meeting fellas! Come on!"

Link looked around the room and saw a small writing pad on the floor. "Hey, who moved my doodle pad way over here?" He said as he bent over to pick it up. As he grabbed it, the skeleton toy appeared and shouted, "NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" "Hey, how you doing Papyrus?" Link said unfazed. Papyrus then said, "WERE YOU SCARED? TELL ME HONESTLY!"

"I was close to being scared that time." Link said to him. As he qalked away, Papyrus said, "OH, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS GOING FOR FEARSOME HERE, BUT I JUST DON'T FEEL IT! I FEEL LIKE I'M COMING OFF AS ANNOYING!"

Suddenly, a hand grabbed the collar of Link's tunic. He was turned around and came face to face with the princess figure. "Oh, Zelda! H-hi!" Link said awkwardly. Zelda smiled and said, "I wanted to thank you for saving Volvagia."

"Oh hey! It was nothing!" Link replied while smiling. Zelda looked at him and said, "What do you say I get some else to watch Volvagia tonight?" Link chuckled and said, "Oh yeah!"

She started to walk away while saying, "Remember..." she walked by some building blocks and continued, "I'm just a couple of blocks away!" Link smiled as Zelda walked off.

"Now come on! Smaller toys up front!" Wander said trying to set up everyone. "Hey Link! Come on!" He yelled, getting Link's attention. The green wearing hero then went over to start the meeting.


	2. Staff Meeting

Link got up to the podium to start the meeting off. In his hand he held a toy microphone attatched to a blue and white robot with 3 wheeled legs. He tapped it and spoke into it, "Okay, 1st item today. Has anyone picked a moving buddy?"

Many of the toys looked at each other in surprise and Mr. Krabs, who was on the shelf, said, "Moving buddy? Oh, ye can't be serious, lad!" "WELL, I DIDN'T KNOW WE HAD TO HAVE ONE ALREADY!" Papyrus exclaimed worryingly.

Daffy took off his arm and waved it around while saying jokingly, "Do we have to hold hands, Link?" Many other toys laughed with him and Link pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "So, you guys think this is a big joke? We only have 1 week left before the move! I don't want any toy left behind!"

Everyone stopped laughing and Ink continued, "So if you don't have a moving buddy, get one! Now next, Tuesday night's plastic corrosion awareness meeting was, in my opinion, a big success and I'd to thank Baldi for putting that on for us."

He turned to a toy that was bald, had big red lips, wore a green shirt, and had a ruler in his hands. "Thank you, Baldi!" Link continued, with Baldi replying, "You're welcome!"

"Yes, and one minor note here. Lincoln's birthday party has been moved to today. Now, next we have-" he was caught off by many toys panicking. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE BIRTHDAY PARTY'S TODAY?!" Exclaimed Papyrus, "HIS BIRTHDAY'S NOT TILL NEXT WEEK!"

"What's going on down there? Is the boy's mom losing er marbles?" Mr. Krabs said. Link looked at him and said, "Well, she obviously wanted to have the party before the move." He looked at the others and said, "I'm not worried, so you shouldn't be worried."

"Oh, of course Link's not worried!" Daffy exclaimed, "He's been Lincoln's favorite since Kindergarten!" "Hey hey! Calm down, Daffy!" Wander said putting his hands up, "If Link says it's alright, then that's good enough for me!" As Wander continued, Daffy looked at the Bull Worm and Baldi, took off his bill, and started to press it against his rear. Bull Worm snickered, but Baldi frowned and slapped his ruler on his hand.

"Link has never steered us wrong before!" The orange toy finished. "Come on guys!" Link said, "Every Christmas and birthday we go through this!" "WHAT IF HUMAN LINCOLN GETS ANOTHER MONSTER?! A MEAN ONE?!" Papyrus exclaimed, "I JUST DON'T THINK THE GREAT PAPYRUS COULD TAKE THAT KIND OF REJECTION!"

"Listen! None of us is getting replaced!" Link exclaimed, "This is Lincoln we're talking about here." He got down and started to walk, "It doesn't matter how much we're played with."

The cord reached as far as it could and Link looked at the robot and whispered, "R2!" The robot made a beep and went closer. Link then continued, "What matters is that we're for Lincoln when he needs us. That's what we're here for, right?"

Mr. Krabs cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention, "Pardon me! I'd hate to break up yer staff meeting but... They're here!!! Birthday guests at 3 o'clock!!!" Everyone then started freaking out. Link put up his hands and said, "Now, everyone! Stay calm!" They ignored him and ran towards the windowsill Mr. Krabs stood near. Link sighed, looked at R2 and said, "Meeting adjourned."

With the toys, they saw as Lincoln's friends came up with gift boxes in their hands. "Oh boy. Would ye take a look at all those presents?" Mr. Krabs said while grimacing. Daffy, who was in the back, said, "Yeah, I'd want to!"

He then poked out his eye and lifted it up to see. "Yessiree! We're next next month's garage sale fodder for sure!" Mr. Krabs exclaimed. "ARE THERE ANY MONSTER SHAPED ONES?" Papyrus said as he looked. Mr. Krabs looked at him and replied, "They're all in boxes, ye bonehead!"

Papyrus continued looked and said, "OH DEAR! THEY'RE GETTING BIGGER!" "Now calm down, Papyrus." Wander said with some optimism. He pointed at one boy and said, "See, there's a nice little one over there!" The boy, Clyde McBride, turned, revealing the present to be long.

All the toys gasped or screamed. Link then facepalmed himself in annoyance. "WE'RE DOOMED!" Papyrus screamed in fear. "Okay, alright!" Link exclaimed, getting every toy's attention, "If I send out the team, will you all calm down?"

"YES! YES! WE PROMISE!!!" Papyrus yelled. "Okay! Save your batteries!" Link ewid as he walked to the bed. "Ah, very good, Link lad!" Mr. Krabs said, "That's using the old noggin!"

Link climbed onto the bed, went up to Fox on the bedside table and said, "Fox, I need you and the others to establish a recon post downstairs. You'll know what to do." "Got it!" Fox replied.

He got off the table and walked over to some other toys such as a blue bird, a donkey, a frog, another fox, and a wolf. He spoke up, "Alright Team Starfox! And Wolf." Wolf let out a scoff as Fox continued, "Let's move." Before they all left out the door, the bird grabbed some thread and the donkey grabbed a walkie talkie.

They then went to the door to begin their recon as all the other toys watched.


	3. Birthday Recon

The door to Lincoln and Lily's room opened a creak and Fox poked his head out. He saw no one and rolled out. He looked back at the door and made a following gesture with his hand.

Out of the door came the bird, the rabbit, the other fox, the frog, and Wolf. They went to the railing of the stairs where they saw Lincoln's friends coming in.

Fox looked at the other fox, the frog, and Wolf and said, "Right, just like last time. Krystal, Slippy, and Wolf will come with me. Falco and Peppy, you two will bring the walkie talkie down." As they all nodded, Falco, pulled a bit string out and tied it to the railing. Fox, Krystal, Slippy, and Wolf then climbed down the thread and landed on the floor.

Meanwhile in Lincoln's room, the toys were gathering near the bedside table where Link sat with a walkie talkie. "Alright gangway!" said Mr. Krabs as he pushed through the crowd. Link turned on the walkie talkie and said to everyone, "And this is how we find out what'sin those presents."

After landing, Fox, Krystal, Slippy, and Wolf were walking by the kitchen door, but they stopped when they heard Lincoln's Mom's voice, "Alright, who's hungry?"

They looked at each other and then made poses and froze. "Here come the chips!" she said as she exited the kitchen. She then stepped on Slippy.

"What the..?" she said as she looked at the toys in the ground. She sighed, swept them away with her foot, and said, "I thought I told him to pick these up."

Back in Lincoln's room, some of the toys were getting impatient. Papyrus then said, "SHOULDN'T THEY BE THERE BY NOW? WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?" "Hey, look. These guys are professionals. Their the best." Said Link reassuringly, "They wouldn't be just lying down on the job."

Back downstairs, Fox, Krystal, and Wolf got up from the floor. They continued, except for Fox, who turned and saw Slippy, who had a damaged leg. "Go on without me, Fox!" he said.

Fox ran up to him and helped him up while saying, "A good soldier never leaves a man behind." Near the upstairs railing, Falco and Peppy were sending down the walkie talkie. It landed in a house plant where Krystal and Wolf grabbed it.

While Fox was helping Slippy to the plant, he heard chattering from the hall. The voices were Lincoln and a few of his friends! The pilot then quickened his pace and climbed inside the plant before the kids turned the corner.

A few minutes later, while Lincoln was about to open his presents, Wolf had turned the walkie talkie on, Krystal was looking over Slippy's injury, and fox was looking at the horde of presents with a small pair of binoculars. "There they are." He said with a smirk.

"Come in Motherbird. This is Alpha Bravo." The walkie talkie upstairs spoke up, getting every toy's attention. "Shh! Alright everyone quiet!" Link said as Fox continued, "Alright, Lincoln's opening his first present now!"

While everyone was waiting for a response, Papyrus heard Daffy saying to himself, "Melissa Duck! Melissa Duck! Melissa Duck!" he looked at the skeleton and said, "Hey, a guy can dream, can't he?"

"The bow's coming off," Fox continued, "He's ripping the wrapping paper and… a lunch box! We got a lunch box!" Link looked at the walkie talkie and said, "A lunch box?" all the other toys were just as confused and Daffy repeated what Link said, "A lunch box?" "You know, for lunch!" Wander said with a smile.

"Okay, second present and… okay! It's bed sheets!" Fox said. "Okay, who invited that kid to the party?!" Daffy said with an annoyed tone.

The presents kept going and everything was still okay. Then, Lincoln's Mom grabbed the remaining one and said, "Oh, only one left." "Okay, we're on the last present now." Fox replied.

"Last present guys!" Link exclaimed. "It's a big one, and..." Fox continued. All the toys waited in suspension and Fox spoke up, "It's a board game! Repeat, Battleship!"

Everyone cheered happily and Link exhaled in relief. Mr. Krabs smacked Daffy in the back, causing his pieces to fall off and him to exclaim, "Hey, watch it!" "Sorry there, ye feather head!" the crab replied.

"Alright, mission accomplished guys." Fox said, looking back at everyone, "Pack it up we're heading back." Wolf then switched off the walkie talkie.

"See, what did I tell you? Nothing to worry about." Link said to everyone. "Shucks, I knew you were right all along Link!" Wander said as Daffy rolled his eyes, "Never doubted you for a second.

As Fox and the others were about to leave from the plant, he looked back as he heard Lincoln's Mom's voice, "Wait a minute!" He looked back with his binoculars and gasped as she pulled out a present with blue wrapping paper with keys on it from the closet while saying, "What do we have here?"

"Wolf, turn that thing back on! Now!" Fox shouted at him. Wolf didn't hesitate and switched back on the walkie talkie.

"Come in Motherbird! Come in Motherbird!" Fox's voice rang out from the walkie talkie upstairs, surprising all the toys in the room, "Mom just pulled a surprise present from the closet! Lincoln's opening it now!"

"He's really excited about this one and..." Fox continued. Suddenly, as he saw Lincoln opening the present, one of his friends got in the way of his sight. "Hold on! One of the kids is in the way! I can't see it!"

Back in the room, most of the toys were waiting in worry, Daffy got on his knees and started praying, and Link listened in with a face of worry.

"It's a..." Fox started, but was cut off by the kids cheer as Lincoln held up something that looked like a space ship. Back in Lincoln's room, Papyrus started shaking the leg of the bedside desk and shouted, "IT'S A WHAT?! WHAT IS IT, FOX?!"

The walkie talkie then fell off and the batteries fell out. "Oh, nice going, you skeleton! Now we'll never know what it is!" Daffy exclaimed at him, following with Mr. Krabs shouting, "Way to go, Papyrus!" "OOPS, SORRY!" was all Papyrus said.

As Daffy tried putting the batteries back in, Link was shouting at him, "No no no! Turn them around!" "Ye be putting em in backwards!" Mr. Krabs said, pushing the duck out of the way and trying to put them back in himself. "Plus is positive and minus is negative!" Link continued. When Mr. Krabs paid no attention to him, the hero scoffed, jumped down, and said, "Oh, let me!"

"Let's head to my room, guys!" Lincoln said as he and his friends ran to the stairs. After seeing them, Fox quickly ran over to the walkie talkie and said, "Red alert! Lincoln's heading upstairs!"

"There!" Link said as he finally put the batteries back in. After he set it up, they all heard Fox shout, "Repeat! Resume your positions now!" His eyes went wide and he shouted, "Lincoln's coming everyone! Back to your places, hurry!"

All the toys then scattered to the different spots of the room they were in and Link quickly got on the bed and pretended to be inanimate.


	4. Lincoln's New Toy

The kids burst into the room, with many talking at once. Only a few things could be made out, such as Lincoln saying, "Hey, the Keyblade lights up!"

"Take that, Xehanort!" One of Lincoln's friends said. Another kid went to the bed and knocked Link under it as he said, "Make space! This is where the Gummi Ship lands!" The present Lincoln got was then placed on the bed.

"Alright, come back down guys!" Lincoln's Mom yelled from downstairs. After, all the kids then cleared out and went back down.

After they left, all the toys came out from their spots. As they all went to the bed, Wander said, "What do ya suppose is up there?" "LINK! WHO'S UP THERE WITH YOU?!" Papyrus called out.

Right after he asked that, Link crawled from under the bed. Everyone was confused as Wander asked, "Link, what are you doing under the bed?" "Oh, well you know. Lincoln was probably just hyped up with cake and ice cream." Link replied while standing up, "It's just a mistake."

"Well, that mistake happens to be sitting in your spot Link." Daffy remarked, obvious he was enjoying this. "OH DEAR! HAVE YOU BEEN REPLACED, FRIEND LINK?" Papyrus exclaimed worryingly.

"Listen, what did I tell you all?" Link said, "Nobody's getting replaced. Now, let's all be polite and give whoever it is up there a nice big Lincoln's room welcome!" He then started climbing up the bed.

As he got up, he saw the toy standing on the bed. It was a boy with brown spiky hair and tan skin. He wore a red and black outfit and had a metal pack on his back. Also, on his waist was a sword that looked like a key. The Keyblade.

Link gulped as the other toy looked around. He then pulled out what looked like a phone and said, "Chip? Dale? Are you guys there?" Nothing. "That's weird. Why aren't they answering?" He muttered to himself. He turned and gasped as he saw the box he came in, which looked like a ship.

"The Gummi Ship!" He exclaimed as he ran over to it. He grabbed one of the wings, which was off of the box. "Oh, Donald's not going to like this." He muttered. He then pulled out the phone and said, "If anyone can reach me, I crashed the Gummi Ship and am now stranded in this strange new world."

He bounced on the bed a few times and continued, "The ground is a bit bouncy and I don't know if anyone else is here." Right after he said that, Link popped in front of him and said, "Hello?" "Whoa!" The new toy exclaimed and pulled out the Keyblade and got into a battle stance, causing Link to yelp and stand back.

"Oh, sorry about that. Didn't mean to startle you there." Link said reassuringly, "Listen, my name's Link, this is Lincoln Loud's room, and there was kind of a mix up. See, this is my spot and..." as he continued, the brown haired boy noticed Link's Master Sword and said, "You must be a local swordsman here."

He put away his weapon and said, "Nice to meet you Link. I'm Sora. My ship accidentally crashed here by mistake." "Yeah, it is a mistake." Link replied, "Cause the bed's my spot." Sora looked at the green wearing hero and said, "You wouldn't happen to have any Gummi Blocks, would you?"

"Well, we have double A batteries." Link replied. Before Sora could ask what he meant by that, he gasped, pulled out his Keyblade, and pointed it at one side of the bed and said, "Who's there?!" At where he pointed were the other toys, who ducked their heads down as Papyrus exclaimed, "CALM YOURSELF, NEW TOY! WE'RE FRIENDS!"

"Do you know these guys?" Sora asked Link, who replied with, "Yeah, they're Lincoln's toys." Sora then put away his Keyblade and walked over to the others while saying, "Sorry, thought you guys were Heartless." As they all got on the bed, he continued, "I'm Sora."

To his surprise, Papyrus started shaking his hand quickly and he said, "OH, I AM SO GLAD YOU'RE NOT A MONSTER!" As Link watched it all play out, Sora said, "Thanks, I guess." Papyrus noticed a button on the brown haired toy's chest and said, "SAY, WHAT DOES THAT DO?"

Sora looked at his chest and said, "That's odd. Must be an effect of this world." He pressed it and his voice box said, "My friends are my power!" "Whoa!" Most of the toys, including Sora, exclaimed in awe. "That's new." He muttered.

"Hey, Link's got something like that! Except his is a pull string." Wander said. "Yeah, only it sounds like it got run over!" Daffy added, causing Link to reach back and grip his pull string sensitively.

"Not like this though." Mr. Krabs added, "This is a high quality sound system. So, where ye from lad?"

Sora then replied, "Well, I'm from a world called Destiny Islands where I lived with my two friends Riku and Kairi. One day, Darkness came and I got the Keyblade. Later, I met 2 new friends named Donald and Goofy."

As Sora went on, Link looked on the side of the box and saw the exact same words on it being said by a picture of Sora. "Now, me, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and a friend of theirs named Mickey, must defend the worlds from the Heartless, and also Organization XII."

All the toys looked at him and Daffy said, "Oh really? I'm from Warner Bros." "AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM FROM UNDERTALE!" Papyrus added proudly.

Link went over to Zelda and said, "Look at them. You'd think they'd never seen a new toy before." "Well, look at him." Zelda replied, "He does look intriguing." Then, Wander noticed a small button on the Keyblade and pressed it causing the tip of it to light up red.

"Whoa, be careful!" Sora exclaimed, "You wouldn't want to get in the way of any of the Keyblade's magic!" "Hey, magic!" Daffy said smugly, "How come you don't have any magic, Link?"

"It's not magic." Link remarked, "It's a little lightbulb that blinks!" "What's with him?" Mr. Krabs said to Daffy, who replied, "Magic envy."

"Okay that's enough." Link said, getting every toy's attention, "Look, I know we're all impressed with Lincoln's new toy..." "Toy?" Sora interupted. "Yeah. T-O-Y. Toy!" Link continued.

"Actually, I think you mean Keyblader." He replied. "The word I actually mean, I can't say because there are preschool toys here." "Getting kinda tense, aren't you pal?" Daffy said with a grin.

"NOW, MR. SORA. THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS CURIOUS. WHAT DOES A KEYBLADER ACTUALLY DO?" Before Sora could reply, Link interupted with, "He's not a Keyblader! He doesn't fight Heartless or shoot magic or fly!" "Actually..." Sora said as he pressed a button on him.

Suddenly, a pair of wings popped out from the pack on his back, wooing everyone but Link. "Impressive wingspan." Said Mr Krabs, genuinely impressed, "Very impressive."

Link scoffed, and shook one of the wings and said, "Come on. These are plastic! He can't fly!" Sora jerked it out of his hand and said, "Hey! My friends Chip and Dale made these out of the best Gummi Blocks and I can fly!"

"No, you can't." Link simply said. "Yes I can." Sora replied. "You can't." "Can." "Can't! Can't! Can't!" Finally, Sora had enough and said, "Tell you what! I can fly around this room with my eyes closed!" "Okay, then prove it!" Link said with a smirk.

"Alright then, I will!" Sora said as he went over to the end of the bed, "Stand back everyone!" He then moved past them and clombed onto one of bedknobs.

He looked down at the floor and then closed his eyes. He then leaped off and fell straight into a rubber ball. It bounced him into the air, where he did a somersault and then landed on a toy car on a race track. It rolled, did a loop-de-loop, and soared upward.

As Sora went up, his wing pack was caught by a toy plane strung up on the ceiling. It then circled around quickly and to Sora, he thought he was actually flying. Most of the toys watched im awe and Link stared in disbelief.

Sora finally flew off the plane and landed feet first on the bed in front of Link. He opened his eyes and gave a cocky smile as he said, "Can!"

Every toy cheered and went over to the Keyblader. "OH, YOU FLEW MAGNIFICENTLY!" Papyrus said excitedly. Zelda smiled and said, "I've found my moving buddy." Link stared at her then looked at Sora who was being praised by the others.

He then said, "That wasn't flying! That was falling with style!" "Man, the dolls must really go for you!" Daffy said to Sora, genuinely impressed, "Think you could teach me that?"

Wander chuckled and said, "You gotta admit. He's pretty amazing!" Link glared at the orange toy and grumbled, "Oh, shut up."

He continued to look at the new toy and said, "In a couple of days, everything will go back to normal. They'll see." He crossed his arms, smirked, and said, "I'm still Lincoln's favorite toy."


	5. It's Her!

It did not go out like Link thought. Lincoln had started to play with Sora more. And much to the Hyrule Swordsman's horror, many posters and pictures with Link on them were replaced with ones with Sora.

Even the bed's blanket and pillow were changed!

It wasn't just Lincoln though. Sora had also been hanging out with some of the other toys. He was helping Papyrus with his scariness, Etch has been drawing pictures of him, and he's been conversing and doing the hair of some Inklings. Some of the other toys, like Wander, had also been trying to help Sora "fix" his Gummi Ship.

But one thing that really got to Link was last night. At bedtime, Lincoln was putting some toys in his toy box, and the 2 that were left were Link and Sora. In the end, Sora was sleeping in the bed with Lincoln, and Link was put into the toy box. To say he was upset was an understatement.

In the morning, Link opened the box a bit to see if the coast was clear. When he saw it was, he threw open the lid and said, "Finally!" He then noticed his scabbard and said, "Okay, who has my sword?" Then, a whale toy called Monstro came up with the Master Sword and said, "Look, I'm Link! Hyah!"

"Oh ha ha ha. Give me that!" Link said as he took back his sword. As he got out of the toy box and sheathed his sword, he saw Sora talking with Papyrus and Wander, "Looks like I got accepted into your culture. Your leader Lincoln wrote his initials on my shoe." He lifted up his foot to show them the letters, "L. L."

They both let out a "Whoa", following with Papyrus saying, "AND IN PERMANENT INK TOO!" "Well, I should get back to the Gummi Ship." Sora said as he walked away. Link glared at him and then looked at his foot, where Lincoln's initials were.

"Don't let it get to you, Link." Zelda said as she walked over. "Let what?" Link said not looking at her, "I don't know what you're talking about." "Listen," the princess continued, "I know Lincoln is excited about Sora, but you know he'll always have a special place for you."

"Yeah, like the attic!" Daffy joked as he walked by. "Alright, that's it!" Link said as he went over to Sora, right before Zelda could stop him.

Right now, Sora was under the cardboard ship on a skateboard. He then said, "Can you hand me a bit more tape, Bender?" Said robot looked at the Bull Worm and a Mr. Incredible and said, "You heard him!" They then started to get a strip off.

As they did, Link went over, pulled out the skateboard that Sora was on, and said, "Listen here, Locksmith! You stay away from Lincoln! He's mine, and nobody is taking him away from me! Understand?" "Well, I would if I knew what you were talking about." Sora remarked, "Where's that tape at?"

As he rolled back under, Link rolled it back out and said, "And another thing! Stop with this 'Keyblader' thing! It's getting on my nerves!" Sora got up and said, "Hey, do want to start a fight with me?" "Oh, I guess so!" Link replied as he pulled out his sword. The Keyblader then pulled out his Keyblade and said, "Okay, I think you need to cool off!"

He pointed it at the green wearing hero and said, "Blizzard!" Nothing happened. He looked at the Keyblade and said, "What? Why isn't it working?"

Link then raised an eyebrow, sheathed the Master Sword, and said, "Wait, you actually think that your Sora? Oh my goddesses! All this time I thought it was an act!" He started laughing and said, "Hey everyone, look! It's the real Sora!"

"Are... are you mocking me?" Sora asked. "Oh, no no no no no no no." Link started, but then pointed behind Sora and shouted, "Sora, look! A Heartless!" "Where?!" He exclaimed as he turned around.

Link then burst out laughing. Sora, knowing he had been duped, turned and gave the hero an annoyed expression, but it quickly vanished as he heard barking, followed by a girl laughing and saying, "Yes! Ah ha ha!"

Even Link stopped laughing and his face turned into a fearful expression. Wander gasped and then hid under the bed in fear as he heard the laughing. "Oh no." Link muttered as he looked at the window.

Wander then poked out his head and said, "It's Vicky!"

As all the other toys went over to the window, Papyrus said, "THE GREAT PAPYRUS THOUGHT SHE WAS STILL IN JAIL AFTER THAT MICROPHONE INCIDENT!" "She must've got bailed out early." Mr Krabs replied.

Papyrus then muttered, "OH NO, NOT VICKY!" All the toys then saw outside in the next door backyard. There they saw a 16 year old girl with a green crop top, black pants, and red hair. Near her was a barking black and white dog.

"Who is it this time?" Daffy asked, sounding pretty worried. "I can't tell." Link replied, "Hey, where's Emmet?"

"Coming at ya, Link!" Said a Lego minifigure that looked like construction worker. As Link grabbed a pair of binoculars from Emmet, Papyrus said, "OH, I CAN'T BARE TO WATCH ONE OF THESE AGAIN!"

Link then saw a military looking action figure strapped to a firecracker. "Oh no." He said, "It's a Solid Snake."

Sora then came up to Link and asked, "What's going on?" "Nothing that concerns you Keybladers." Link remarked, "Just us toys." "I better take a look." Sora said as he grabbed the binoculars.

As he saw Snake, he said, "Why's that guy strapped to dynamite?" Link directed the binoculars at something and said, "That's why. Vicky."

What Link didn't notice was that he directed the binoculars at the dog, so Sora said, "Vicky? That's a weird name for a dog." "No, that's Doidle." Link said, directing the binoculars at the red headed girl, "That's Vicky!"

As Vicky maniacally laughed, Sora asked, "You mean that happy girl?" Daffy scoffed and replied, "That ain't no happy girl!" "SHE TORTURES TOYS JUST FOR FUN!" Papyrus added, "AND NO KID WANTS HER AS A BABYSITTER!"

Vicky then picked up a cinder block and attempted to throw it at Snake, and missed by a bit. "Then we gotta do something!" Sora said with a bit of anger.

As he jumped onto the windowsill, Zelda grabbed his arm and said, "What are you doing?! Get down from there!" "I'm gonna teach that girl a lesson!" He replied to the princess.

"Oh sure. Go ahead." Link said to Sora smugly, "Just get her with some of your magic." He pressed the button on the Keyblade and made it light up, causing Sora to shout, "Hey! Be careful! You don't know the power of the Keyblade!"

Emmet then looked through the binoculars and saw Vicky lighting the firecracker. "Uh guys? She's lighting it!" He exclaimed, "Hit the dirt!" Every toy then jumped down, just as a big BOOM echoed.

As they all got up, they heard Vicky shout, "Yes! He's gone! He's history!" As she maniacally laughed and Doidle barked, Sora grimaced and said, "I could've stopped her." "Sora, I'd love to see you try." Link said, "But then again, I'd love to see you end up as a crater!"

Zelda then said something which every toy agreed with, "The sooner we move, the better."


	6. An Accident

It was evening at Lincoln's house. In his room, Lincoln was playing with both Link and Sora. Right now, he was making Sora take Link down.

As he played with his toys, Lincoln's Mom came in and said, "Boy, all this packing makes me hungry. What do you say to dinner at... Pizza Planet?"

That caught his attention as Lincoln dropped Sora on Link and said, "Pizza Planet? Cool!"

After the boy left his room, Link came to life and pushed Sora off of him. Sora then got up and started looking for some supplies on the dresser to helf fix his ship while Link crouched and glared to himself, until the hero heard something.

It was Lincoln's voice, "Fine if I bring some toys?" "You cane bring one toy." His mom replied, catching Link's attention. "One toy?" He thought.

He then grabbed a pink sea shell toy with a pull string and said, "Oh, Magic Conch Shell. Will Lincoln pick me?" He pulled the cord and a voice box said, "Don't count on it."

"Don't count on it?!" Link exclaimed, outraged by the Conch Shell's response. He then furiously threw it at the back of the dresser.

He looked down it and then realized something. If Lincoln couldn't find Sora, he'd take Link instead!

He looked towards the Keyblader toy and saw something next to him. It was Lightning McQueen, sleeping. A mischievous smirk then grew on Link's face.

He then ran to Sora and shouted, "Sora! Sora! Thank goddesses! We got trouble!" "Trouble? Where?" Said Sora, believing the trick.

Link pointed at the back crevice on the dresser and said, "Down there! A helpless toy! He's trapped, Sora!" Link said in fake worry. "Then what are we waiting for?!" He said heading over.

As he did, Link smirked and got Lightning's remote. As he revved the RC car, Sora looked down and said, "Link, I don't see anyone!"

"Oh, he's there! Just keep looking!" Link shouted back. He then made Lightning move forward right when he woke up. Luckily, Sora dodged and rolled out of the way, causing the race car to hit a poster board.

Unluckily, tacks fell off it abd almost hit Sora. Daffy, who was playing cards with Mr. Krabs, noticed and gasped. Even Link's grin faded and was replaced with a expression of true worry.

The poster board then fell over, knocking a globe on the desk and causing it to get off its axle. It rolled towards Sora, who quickly ran from it. He then started to slip on some pencils and fall, but quickly rolled onto the windowsill.

The globe hit the red lamp on the dresser, causing it to swing around. As Sora got up, he was hit by it and let out a uelp as he fell out the window.

"Sora!" Many of the toys who saw the scene exclaimed. "Sora!" Link said as he saw said Keyblader fall into a bush.

Many toys rushed to the window and all started talking at once. "I don't see him in the driveway!" Said Wander, "I think he bounced into Vicky's yard!" "OH, SORA!" Papyrus exclaimed.

As Link tried to back up from the scene, Lightning McQueen spoke up, "Hey, listen everyone!" Every toy looked at the car, who continued, "I just want you all to know, that was no accident!"

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked. "Sora was pushed!" Lightning said as he pointed his tire at a certain toy, "By Link!"

Many gasps rose up from the crowd, as well as Daffy saying, "I knew it!" "Wait a minute!" Link said defensively, "You don't really think I meant to knock Sora put the window, do you Duck!?"

"That's Daffy Duck, you backstabbing murrderer!" Daffy remarked. "Now guys, listen! It was an accident!" Link said trying to defend himself, "you guys gotta believe me on this!"

"We believe you, Link." Wander said, trying to support his friend, "Right, Papyrus?" "UM, THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOES NOT LIKE CONFRONTATIONS!" the skeleton said, not trying to get into the argument.

Fox popped out of a bucket behind Link and said, "How could you do that to a fellow toy, you sack of dirt?!" Wolf then came up and said, "For once I agree with him! You oughta be ripped to shreds, you son of a-" he didn't get to finish because of Link putting the lid back in the bucket.

"So, couldn't handle Sora cutting in on your playtime, could you Link?" Daffy accused, "Didn't wanna face facts that he might be Lincoln's new favorite toy!" He backed Link up to the edge of the desk, almost making him fall off.

"So you got rid of him!" He continued, "But what if Lincoln starts playing with me more, Link? Huh?! You gonna knock me out of the window, too?!"

"I don't think we should give im the chace to cause another mutiny!" Mr. Krabs added, equally angry.

The lid of Fox's bucket flew off and he shouted, "Let's get him, guys!" All of Team Star Fox, and Wolf, tackled Link.

"Let's string him up by his pull string!" Daffy shouted as Mr. Krabs shouted, "I got dibs on 'is sword!" "Will you all stop it!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Wait, let me explain!" Link exclaimed as both Bender and Mr. Incredible tried to rip his arms off.

Then, they all heard Lincoln's voice, "I'll be right down, Mom! I gotta grab Sora!" All the toys then got away from Link and went to different spots and Link went inanimate.

Lincoln walked in, only to find Sora not in the spot he left him in. He looked around and shouted, "Hey Mom! Do you know where Sora is?" "No, I haven't seen him." She called back.

"Psst!" Link looked and saw Etch drawing a noose while Daffy made a slitting motion with his neck.

"Lincoln, I'm heading out the door!" His mom called. "I can't find Sora!" Lincoln yelled back. "Then grab some other toy and come on!"

Lincoln sighed and grabbed Link. As he went to the car, he said, "I couldn't find Sora. I was sure I left him right there." "I'm sure he's around. You'll find him." His mom reassured.

As he was getting in, Sora came out of the bush and saw him with Link in his hand. He glared at the hero doll before then ran and grabbed the bumper as the car started to drive off.

"You are NOT getting away with that!"

A little while after, a short rope of linked Pikmin is being lowered by the toys. "It's too short!" Said Wander, "We need more Pikmin!"

"THERE AREN'T ANY MORE!" Exclaimed Papyrus, "THAT WAS THE ENTIRE BARREL!" As they pulled the rope back up, the skeleton shouted, "FRIEND SORA! THE PIKMIN AREN'T WORKING! THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND HIS FRIENDS ARE FORMULATING ANOTHER PLAN! STAY CALM!"

Papyrus sighed and muttered, "OH, WHERE COULD HE BE?"


	7. Gas Station Quarrel

The car then stopped at a gas station. As Lincoln and his Mom got out, the boy asked, "Can I unplug the gas?" "Sure, I'll even let you drive." His mom replied jokingly. "Really?" "Yeah, when you 18." "Heh heh, funny Mom."

Link, who was left in the car, placed a hand on his forehead and said, "Oh Goddesses. How am I gonna explain to those guys it was just an accident?"

From the open sunroof, a familiar figure came into view. Link's eyes widened, a smile managed to get on his face, and he exclaimed, "Sora!"

Said toy jumped in with a sour look on his face, yet Link didn't notice as he happily said, "Sora, you're alive! This is great! Oh, I'm safe! Lincoln will find us here, he'll take us back to the room, and you can tell everyone that this was all just a big mistake! Huh, right buddy?"

Sora then finally said, "I just want you to know that even though you tried to get rid of me, back on the island, I was never one for revenge." "Oh, well that's a relief." Link said.

However, to his surprise, Sora darkly said, "But we're not on the island." He then grabbed Link by the tunic, glared at his face, and said, "Are we?" "No." Link said in fear.

Sora then punched him in the face, causing him to fall out of the car. Sora then jumped down, kicked him underneath it, and took out his Keyblade.

Link's expression then turned to anger as he took out his Master Sword and said, "Okay, you want a fight? Then come on!" He and Sora clashed (plastic) weapons, and let's just say, Sora was winning.

"Next stop…" they stopped as they heard Lincoln's Mom's voice, following with Lincoln saying, "Pizza Planet!" He then went into the car and it drove off. "Lincoln!" Link exclaimed as he saw the car drove off.

"Doesn't he realize I'm not there?" He gasped and said, "I'm lost." He collapsed to his knees and said, "I'm a lost toy!" As he weeped, Sora looked at the gas station and said, "Whoa, this looks as big as the Organization's castle." Link then rose to his feet, glared at Sora and said, "You!"

As he ran to attack Sora, a truck horn came up and a truck was about to park. As one of the tires went towards Link, he quickly dodge rolled out of the way, because he wasn't just gonna stay there.

As he backed away, behind him Sora was looking at his Gummi Phone and he said, "Weird, I still can't get a-" "Shut up!" Link interupted furiously, "Just shut up, you idiot!"

"Link, this is no time to panic." Sora said to the Hylean, who retorted, "Oh, this is a perfect time to panic! I'm lost, Lincoln's gone, they're gonna move from their house in a few days and it's all your fault!" "My fault?" Sora quipped, "If you hadn't pushed me out the window in the first place-"

"Well, if you hadn't shown up in your little cardboard space ship and taken away everything important to me-" "Hey, don't talk to me about importance!" Sora cut off, "Because of you, all the worlds are currently in danger!" "What?!" Link shouted in sheer confusion and anger, "What are you talking about?!"

Sora looked up at the moon and said, "Right now, in the Keyblade Graveyard, Master Xehanort has been forming the True Organization 13 out of himself and many different vessels for his heart."

He then glared at Link and said, "And you are delaying me meeting with my friends there to stop him!"

Finally, Link had reached his breaking point. He then shouted with all his might, "You! Are! A! TOY! You're not the real Sora! You-you're an action figure! You are a child's plaything!"

Sora just stared at the green wearing hero and said, "You are a sad strange little man. And you have my pity. See ya!" As Sora started to walk away, Link yelled at him, "Oh yeah? Well good riddance, you looney! You're crazier than Daffy!"

He then was about to walk off while muttering, "Meeting up with his friends." He then stopped as he saw a pick up truck pull up with the voice in the front yelling, "Hey gas dude!"

Link then noticed a rocket on the top of the truck that read, "Pizza Planet." His eyes widened and a smile came to his face as he said, "Lincoln!"

He was about to run over to it, until he stopped and said, "Wait. I can't show my face in that room without Sora." He looked back at said toy and yelled, "Sora! Hey Sora!" "Go away!" Sora yelled back.

"No wait, Sora! You gotta come back! I…" Link looked back at the truck and yelled back, "I found a space ship!" Sora immediately stopped and looked back as Link continued, "It's a space ship, Sora!"

* * *

As the two toys looked at the van, Sora asked, "So this will be able to take us to a space station?" "Uh huh!" Link lied, "And when we get there, we'll find a way to get you to your friends!"

Sora put on a grin and said, "Great! Let's get in!" As he ran to the front passenger door and climbed up it, Link yelled, "Wait, Sora! Let's get in the back! No one will see us there!"

"Sorry, but there's no seat belts in the back." Sora replied, "We'd be a lot safer in the front!" He then hopped in, ignoring Link's request.

Link groaned and then climbed into the back. As he did, Sora, who was behind a pizza carrying case so the driver couldn't see him, clicked in a seat belt. Link then looked at him and muttered, "Safer in the front… What an idiot!"

The driver then drove off at a fast speed. As he did, Link was being tossed around in the back like a dol- wait a minute. As the truck drove up a higher road, a case was sliding towards Link fast, who screamed knowing the outcome.

Crash!


	8. Pizza Planet

The truck parked at Pizza Planet and after the driver left it, Sora looked out the window and saw a rocket ship on top of it. He smiled and then looked at the entrance, removing his smile as he saw it.

It showed two humans walking to the slide in doors with two robot decorations on each side with spears. As the door open, the spears moved and said, "You are clear to enter. Welcome to Pizza Planet."

Sora then opened the trunk window and said, "Link?" Link made a groan and moved, revealing he was under a plastic cup. "There you are!" Sora exclaimed, "There's some good security put there. We need a way to get in. Have any ideas?"

Link moved the cup off him, revealing him to had a face of annoyance on. As he did, Sora said, "Good idea, Link. I like your thinking."

Later, as more humans went through the doors, Sora, who was in a trashed burger container, and Link, who was in a plastic cup, ran for the door. "Hurry, it's closing!" Sora exclaimed. The two toys then managed to get in.

After they did, they stopped moving as some humans ran by them. As Link got up, Sora bumped into him. "Watch where you're going!" The hero said. "Sorry!" The Keyblader replied.

They then ran behind some game consoles and ditched their disguises. They continued and from behind some other consoles, Sora's eyes widened as he saw the arcade, because he thought it was a space station.

"What a space port!" He said, "Great thinking, Link." He looked around and saw many space themes games. Link also looked around, but for a different reason.

"Mom, can I play Black Hole?" His attention was then drawn by a familiar voice. Link turned and saw Lincoln with his Mom and Lily. "Lincoln!" He exclaimed happily.

As he saw them walking away, he then thought up a plan. "Now, I need to find one that will take me to the Keyblade Graveyard." Sora said about to walk away, but Link then grabbed him by the arm and started running through the consoles while saying, "Wait Sora, follow me!"

"There's a special ship, I just saw it!" He continued as he stopped. "You mean it has Hyperdrive?" Sora asked. Link looked as he saw Lincoln and his Mom coming up, but his eyes were mainly fixed on Lily's stroller.

"Oh yeah. A Hyperactive Hyperdrive." Link said, "With Astro… turf!" Sora looked around and said, "But I don't see a…" his eyes widened as he saw a crane game that looked like a rocket. "Spaceship!"

He quickly started to run over to it and Link said, "Okay Sora, on the count of three, we'll jump into the basket." He looked back and saw Sora was no longer next to him. "Sora?!"

His eyes widened when he saw Sora going into the crane game. He then looked back and saw that the Louds had already pasted him. Link facepalmed, groaned, and muttered to himself, "This can not be happening to me."

After Sora hopped in, his eyes widened as he saw what the crane game was full of. They were black creatures with yellow eyes and antennas. "Heartless?!" He exclaimed, causing all of them to look at him.

Right before he could grab his Keyblade, one Heartless spoke up, "A stranger!" "From the outside!" Another one added. Sora was pretty confused, since he knew Heartless couldn't talk. These ones did seem nonlethal though.

"Um, hello." Sora greeted awkwardly, "I'm Sora." The Heartless swarmed him in wonder, causing the Keyblader to chuckle.

While that was going on, Link was finally able to run over to the crane game and hop in. He saw Sora right when the Keyblader was saying, "Listen, I need to use this ship to get somewhere. Who's the one in charge here?"

All the Heartless looked at eachother, looked up, and pointed while saying, "The Claw!" Sora and Link looked up and saw the game's claw. "The Claw is our master!" One Heartless said, following with another saying, "The Claw chooses who will go and who will stay!"

Link put a head to his forehead and muttered, "This is madness." "Hey, you have any brains in there?!" His eyes widened as he heard a familiar voice. He turned and saw Vicky going to town on a whacking game.

"Oh no." Link muttered as the teenage girl went over to the crane game, "Vicky!" He then pushed Sora down as Vicky put a quarter in the slot.

"What are you doing, Link?" Sora questioned. "You were the one who decided to climb into this-" Link was cut off by a Heartless shushing him and saying, "The Claw!"

He pointed upward as Vicky was maneuvering it. "It moves!" He continued. The claw then went downward and grabbed a Heartless covering Sora's head. As he was going up, he said, "I have been chosen! Farewell my friends! I belong to a better place!"

"Gotcha." Vicky said wickedly to herself as she let the Heartless toy drop into the pick up slot. She then saw Sora's head and said, "A Sora action figure? Hmm."

With Link, he was digging down and found an opening used to restock the game. After opening it, he looked over as Vicky made the claw grab Sora. "Yes!" She exclaimed.

"Sora!" Link gasped as he grabbed onto Sora's legs as the claw was going up. When Sora's ascension stopped, Vicky furiously pounded on the game while exclaiming, "Hey!"

Link managed to drag Sora down, but right before he could get him and the Keyblader out, all the Heartless started to bring Sora up while saying things like, "He has been chosen!" Or "He must go!" "Knock it off!" Link shouted as he tried to fight them off.

Eventually, both him and Sora were brought out of the sea of Heartless. "Great! Two for the price of one!" Vicky grinned as she dropped both toys into the pick up slot. As she grabbed Link and Sora, she said at them, "Let's go home and play."

She then evilly laughed to herself. All Link thought was, "We… are… screwed."


End file.
